<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Eyes are Solely for You. by SmokedJoker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759065">My Eyes are Solely for You.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokedJoker/pseuds/SmokedJoker'>SmokedJoker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ShuAnn Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A bit of Festival fun with the Group, F/M, Festivals, Fireworks, ShuAnn Week 2020, Tiny Smidge of Sexual Tension, Yukatas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:20:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokedJoker/pseuds/SmokedJoker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 6- Festival.</p>
<p>Ren comes back to enjoy a summer festival with his friends in Tokyo. This time however Yusuke's bad luck doesn't cause a storm to come and ruin all the fun. Which is good, considering this is the first time spending a summer festival with his girlfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ShuAnn Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Shuann Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Eyes are Solely for You.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For yukatas designs, I happen to use the ones from P5 Scarmble, so if you wanna know how they look exactly, check out the cut scene on Youtube!....or don't if you want to avoid spoilers.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The crowds of the summer festival seemed similar to the last year Ren stayed in Tokyo. It seemed this sight was normal in this city, but having only lived here for one year, it was still surprising to see a huge number of people for Ren. He stood in the same spot as the last time as he waited alongside the other guys. Ryuji, to his right, complaining about how the girls were late and Yusuke, to Ren’s left, as he tried to search his surroundings for anything to use in his profession. He never truly stopped in his pursuit of beauty. Morgana was propping himself on Ren’s shoulder as he chatted with Ryuji about tenacity and patience.  <br/>
 <br/>
Ren tuned that conversation out though, he wanted to be the first to catch a glimpse of her. Last year’s festival was ruined by the rain, but the forecast for this year seemed to show clear skies. He was sure nothing(even Yusuke’s bad luck with weather) would stop them this time.<br/>
 <br/>
Minutes passed by, and after what seemed like an eternity, he noticed a hair color that stuck out in the crowd. Then came the realization of what Ann wore.<br/>
 <br/>
Of course, Ann didn’t come alone. There was Makoto, who was to Ann’s right, who wore dark blue yukata with a reddish-orange sash around her waist. The yukata had white and light pink lotuses decorating the dark blue canvas of her yukata. To Makoto’s other side, Haru’s yukata was white with violet flowers. The petals of the violet flowers scattered all over the yukata gracefully. In front of the trio,  Futaba’s yukata somehow represented her quirky nature by being green, but the daisies scattered around her definitely showed that innocence Futaba showed at times. <br/>
 <br/>
Futaba charged on ahead of the other girls and met with the guys. Futaba reached them first with a cheeky grin on her face.<br/>
 <br/>
“Wait long?” Futaba teased as she noticed Ryuji’s impatience showed on his face.<br/>
 <br/>
“Too long,” Ryuji stated as he crossed his arms. “Don’t you guys notice how hot it is?”<br/>
 <br/>
“Despite how lightly dressed you are?” Yusuke pointed out while Ryuji wore a trademark tank top and some simple shorts. “Is there an excuse for not wearing a yukata this time?” Yusuke asked as he wore a gray yukata this year instead of navy blue one from last year.<br/>
 <br/>
“Not like that kind of thing would fit me,” Ryuji claimed. “Plus, I don’t wanna be compared to you two!” Ryuji said as he dragged Ren into it.<br/>
 <br/>
“What? No confidence or bravado like you usually have?” Morgana mocked from Ren’s shoulder.<br/>
 <br/>
“Shut it, cat! Yusuke’s bad enough, but at least I know he’ll ruin any chance he gets.” Yusuke scowled at the comment while Futaba giggles at the truth. “Ren is….” In response to the unfinished sentence, the three looked at Ren.<br/>
 <br/>
Ren actually wore a yukata this year. Being in much better circumstances compared to last year, he actually brought some festive clothing for summer vacation. This visit to Tokyo was something he was looking forward to after he left Tokyo to go back home. Having planned this, Ren was going to enjoy every moment.<br/>
 <br/>
In his black yukata, everyone thought it fitted the ex-leader of the Phantom Thieves. Even the red sash around his waist reminded everyone of the red gloves Ren used to sport as Joker.<br/>
 <br/>
The other three girls finally reached the guys.<br/>
 <br/>
“Sorry for the holdup,” Makoto first said. “The crowds were really slowing us down.”<br/>
 <br/>
“It’s my first time getting together like this. I’m so excited!” Haru said with obvious joy on her face. “It’s nice to have a break with everyone every once in a while.” Haru looked to Makoto who also shared the same sentiment with a nod. Both had graduated Shujin already and were already hard at work with college and other duties.<br/>
 <br/>
“I can only imagine the hardships you both are enduring.” Yusuke looked a bit grim as he had heard the college life could be gruesome if one was unprepared. With his life as it is now, he didn’t want to know how it could be worse.<br/>
 <br/>
“God, we really talking about school right now?” Ryuji immediately complained. “If we don’t hurry up, even if the weather’s really good, all the good spots are gonna be taken.” Ryuji gave elbow jab to Ren’s side without looking at him. “Ain’t that right, RenRen?”<br/>
 <br/>
 ………..<br/>
 <br/>
Silence was all that answered Ryuji, prompting him to turn to look at Ren.<br/>
 <br/>
“Yo Ren, You hear me-“  Ryuji suddenly stopped talking and sighed in disappointment. Rolling his eyes, Ryuji crossed his arms as he looked at the sight before him. “C’mon man it hasn’t been that long since you last saw her!”<br/>
 <br/>
Futaba snickered at the sight when compared to Ryuji. “Shouldn’t it be obvious from the way Ann looks right now? Of course, Ren’s eyes would be glued to her.” Futaba took another look at Ren. “I mean, the same goes for Ann too, Ren’s pure eye candy to her and you know how that girl is with her sweets.”<br/>
 <br/>
Everyone looked on as Ren and Ann both stared at each other. Hands joined in the middle, but two were clearly in their own little world when compared to the others.<br/>
 <br/>
Ren looked down at Ann’s yukata, taking in the sight once again.<br/>
 <br/>
Red, just like the Panther outfit she once sported in the metaverse, Ann’s yukata, although not as shiny as the latex catsuit, still had a certain burning red that reminds Ren of those old days. Still, the yukata wasn’t only red as all kinds of patterns accompanied the yukata. The most notable, like all the other girls had, was that there were certain flowers that all over Ann’s yukata. The flower that came to mind were cherry blossoms.<br/>
 <br/>
Ren guessed he was just entranced by that beauty Ann held. Not only the beauty that the yukata seems to exemplify but just Ann in general.  She had been on his mind when he was away and now that he saw her again, she was still all he thought about. Spending any moment he could with her, she was like a drug he couldn’t stop himself from wanting.<br/>
 <br/>
Though maybe love was the drug in this case.<br/>
 <br/>
As Ren was about to indulge himself in the drug that was Ann, a hand chop to the back of his head stopped the couple from starting anything.<br/>
 <br/>
“Ow!” Ren turned back to see Ryuji with an annoyed look. Futaba and the rest were behind him all looking at the couple, suddenly making them conscious of what they were about to do.<br/>
 <br/>
“Bro, we’re gonna be late if we wait for you and Ann to leave dreamland.” Ryuji wrapped his arm around Ren’s neck and dragged him towards their train. “C’mon, if I don’t hold you like this, I think you and Ann will just wander off by yourselves.”<br/>
 <br/>
He-Hey!” Still, Ren’s protests were unanswered as Ryuji continued to drag him off, with Yusuke on the other side of Ren. Morgana was actually on Ryuji’s shoulder now as he obviously didn’t want to be the third wheel in the couple’s endeavors at the festival. <br/>
 <br/>
Ann watched them drag her boyfriend off, but she watched them off with a humored smile. She knew they’d get their chance eventually. The girls soon rejoined her and they also hurried behind the boys as they made their way to the festival grounds.</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
 <br/>
 The festival this time went off without a hitch. The Phantom Thieves tried out various stalls. Yusuke and Ryuji gorged themselves on the many food stands available. Futaba and Makoto dominated the game stands as an unbeatable duo, gaining many prizes which saddened the stand owners. Haru enjoyed herself as much as she could as this was her first experience going to a summer festival with her friends, Morgana stood by her side as a guide. <br/>
 <br/>
 Ann and Ren, however, never left each other’s side. Hands together, near inseparable, they walked along the festival grounds with their friends. Laughing, partaking, and overall, enjoying the festival together with a group of friends they considered family. They waited patiently, knowing at one moment at the festival, there’d be a chance for them to have a moment alone.<br/>
<br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
That moment finally came in the wait for the fireworks to start. The group found a grassy hill, seemingly rented out by Haru who only revealed the fact a few minutes ago. The influence Haru had definitely came in handy for times like this. While the group was setting up to watch the fireworks start, there must have been some obvious signs Ren and Ann were showing because, in the next moment, Ryuji and Futaba were shooing the couple away. Following up, Haru mentioned a secluded bench up the hill where the two could be alone.<br/>
 <br/>
While Ren and Ann felt a bit guilty, they did want to be alone, they just somewhat wanted to share the fireworks with everyone this year….but there was always another chance to do it right? <br/>
 <br/>
So eventually, Ren and Ann found the spot Haru was talking about and sat down waiting for the fireworks. For the first few minutes, it was just silence. They took in the atmosphere of the area while also tightly squeezing the other's hand as if they didn’t want their time alone to be interrupted. After looking at everywhere but each other, their eyes finally landed on each other. That was when they once again, took in the appearance of each other and finally getting the chance to say their thoughts<br/>
 <br/>
“You look beautiful!” As Ren said that, in the exact same moment, “You look so handsome in that!” Ann also voiced her thoughts. Almost mirroring each other, they looked at each other in slight surprise before laughing.<br/>
 <br/>
"So we were both thinking the same thing?” Ann asked with a smile.<br/>
 <br/>
“It’s kinda hard not to,” Ren said as he looked at Ann’s yukata.<br/>
 <br/>
Ann smiled in satisfaction at Ren’s staring but took another look at Ren. “You know, I knew you’d look good in a yukata. It’s a shame we didn’t see it last time.” Ann mentioned their summer festival from last year.<br/>
 <br/>
“What? Just to see me get drenched?” Ren said with a chuckle.<br/>
 <br/>
“Well, it’s only fair for me to see you drenched since you ogled me last year.” Ann eyed his reaction. “But I guess that’s not the most…. embarrassing you’ve ever seen me.” As Ann said that a hint of red crept up on her cheeks.<br/>
 <br/>
Ren smiled knowingly, but he decided to focus on other things. There was always a chance to come back to ‘that’ later.<br/>
 <br/>
“You’ve seen much more of me as well, so I think we’re even, no?” Ren inched a bit closer. Ann smiled at his attempt to get closer.<br/>
 <br/>
In response, she got up, much to Ren’s disappointment, but it didn’t last long when he felt a soft sensation land on his knees and soon, he was looking at his girlfriend right in the eyes as she sat on his lap.<br/>
 <br/>
“There’s never going to be a point where we’re even,” Ann said with a playful smile. “It’s always a game between us and you know it.” Ann glanced downward for a second before smiling seductively at Ren. “and I think I’m in the lead right now, right?” <br/>
 <br/>
Ren knew what she was referring to, but he couldn’t help it. Part of it was man’s reaction to being so close to woman, a natural instinct, and the other part was just the fact his girlfriend soft ass was right on top of his lap. How could he not react to such a thing when he’s experienced much more with Ann. There were the expectations she was setting up now.<br/>
 <br/>
“How’s that playing fair?’ Ren said with a humored smile. <br/>
 <br/>
His hands started reaching upwards, up to Ann’s chest, and just as he was about to reach it.<br/>
 <br/>
“No!” Ann caught his hands. “We’re going to have to meet with everyone else after the fireworks are over. There’s no way in hell I’m doing it out in the open like this either.”<br/>
 <br/>
“Now, it’s really not fair,” Ren said with a disappointed sigh and closed eyes. He then felt a kiss on his forehead before Ann rested her forehead on his, prompting him to open his eyes again. Looking at him in the eyes with those gentle yet mesmerizing blue eyes, Ann didn’t shy away from his heated gaze.<br/>
 <br/>
“Don’t worry, I’ll give you a chance to catch up when we head back to my place.” The insinuating smile on Ann’s face gave Ren plenty of ideas on how he could ‘catch’ up.<br/>
 <br/>
“I’m gonna hold you to that,” Ren said as he lowered his hands and settled for wrapping his arms around her soft waist, pulling her closer.<br/>
 <br/>
She obliged and rested her head on his shoulder.<br/>
 <br/>
Together they watched the night sky, waiting for the fireworks to happen. They talked about a lot of things in the meantime. Their lives after Ren’s departure. How school was going for Ann at Shujin, much to Ann’s reluctance. How Ren was adjusting to his new school life. <br/>
<br/>
Though there was only so much they could talk about before they heard one loud bang.<br/>
 <br/>
They both looked at the sky and saw the first of many fireworks. Ann looked at the sky in amazement as she tried to make sense of the shapes and colors the fireworks displayed.<br/>
 <br/>
Ren, however, had different priorities in what should be given his undivided attention.<br/>
 <br/>
“Hey, Ren? Isn’t this view amazing!” Ann stated as her eyes were glued to the firework filled sky. “Much better than last year right?!” Not being wet was a start, but Ann was going to thank Haru for this when they returned with the rest of the group. The view here was fantastic.<br/>
 <br/>
“You’re right….the view sure is something,” Ren said in agreement. His tone soft and calm, not showing any of the excitement and wonder that Ann did. His eyes only rested on Ann. Seeing her expression of wonder and enjoyment at the fireworks, burned brighter than any firework in the night sky Ren could think of. The fireworks in the night sky only seemed to make Ann shine much brighter in his eyes, like the stars in a clear night sky that only served to be out shined by the moon's luminous.<br/>
 <br/>
The odd tone he said it in made Ann turn back to him, only see him looking at her, eyes that should be focused on the fireworks in the sky, seemed to only have their attention set on herself.<br/>
 <br/>
She smiled at his smile, as she knew what he meant by now.<br/>
 <br/>
“You know…that’s really cheesy, even for you.” Ann teased. Still she couldn't deny the rush of emotions she was feeling right now.<br/>
 <br/>
“Do you hate it?” Ren asked back questioningly, despite already knowing the answer.<br/>
 <br/>
Ann looked at him, smiles as all could be, and just shook her head and sighed. Ann’s arms wrapped around Ren’s neck gently while he firmly held Ann’s waist.<br/>
 <br/>
“How does that work on me?” After softly whispering to Ren, Ann leaned in for a kiss and right at that moment, another firework went off.<br/>
 <br/>
Whether that feeling came from the sensation of the kiss shared at that moment or an actual firework going off in the night sky, both felt it was perfectly timed. One thing was for sure, Ren and Ann did not want to let the passionate kiss, this moment now, end anytime soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yukatas and Kimonos are different terms and yet I mixed them up a lot when writing this.</p>
<p>Here we go with Day 6! Believe it or not, this actually wasnt what was holding me up for this prompt. This was a brand new fic I made up like yesterday and finished today! The old festival, or actually, it was going to be a holiday prompt, but that one..... I wanna say it turned into something else. Something I'm just going to release for the free day prompt! Which is kinda good considering I was gonna give up on Day 5(Cosplay/Fashion) and Day 7(Free Day) originally but now Day 5 is the only one I'm seemingly going to give up on. I'll explain that one in the next prompt release.</p>
<p>I'm sure you know but ShuAnn week is over already(lol of course it is, I'm so freaking late in releasing this) but I still plan to release ShuAnn content even after. So hope you guys still stick around if you love this pairing.</p>
<p>Thanks for taking the time to read this fic and hope you enjoyed it! Till next time!</p>
<p>PS. I'm sorry, Haru. I couldn't figure what kind of flowers were on your yukata so I just gave you 'flowers' for a descriptor.</p>
<p>Update 5/22/2020 :Figured I let the people who check this note to make sure they heard right when I said I would release at least one more Shuann week prompt that that has changed. :(    I won't be releasing any more prompts for ShuAnn week 2020 , so this is the final one. Figured it'd be better to move on then stay stuck on this one fic. It may come out standalone or not, but I wanna focus on TTR for now. Sorry if you were looking forward to it, but I'm still planning to release more ShuAnn content. That won't change for a while.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>